1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack including a protection circuit module having a plurality of battery cells and a temperature measuring member.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic and communication industries, portable electronic devices have recently come into wide use. Rechargeable batteries are widely used as power sources of the portable electronic devices in consideration of economical efficiency. For example, the batteries can be used not only in cellular phones or notebook computers but also in medium- and large-sized apparatuses such as machine tools, electric bicycles and automobiles, which require high output and high power. In this case, a battery pack is manufactured and used by connecting a plurality of batteries in series and/or parallel.
Lithium or the like may be used in the inside of a battery, and the stability of the lithium having high chemical reactivity is problematic. Particularly, various protection devices are used in a battery pack including a plurality of batteries so as to ensure the safety of the battery pack. A temperature measuring member as one of the protection devices measures a temperature of the battery before the battery pack generates heat or fire, and provided the measured temperature to a protection circuit module, thereby improving the safety of the battery pack.